A Light in the Mist
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: Tom goes on an away mission... things happen. comes back, and he's a daddy!


Hey! This was a story I wrote like, 4 years ago. Tell me what ya think kk? Disclaimer: I don't own. Nadda. Nilch. Paramount owns all. Don't sue. I'm just a kid. *sniffles*  
  
Tom Paris was on the planet surface in a gravity suit. "Paris to Captain, I'm picking up non-human life signs." "Alright Tom, be careful, B'Elanna wants to say something. "HI Tom! Careful, your wife and unborn daughter want you home real soon." "Alright B'Elanna, I'll see you in a few." "Bye." He smiled and went back to scanning to dusty planet. Suddenly the life sign readings went up to 60%. "Captain, something is moving. Emergency beam out! "HELP!!!" Tom yelled over heavy blaster fire. An unknown enemy was firing. One blaster fire grazed his arm. He yelled, "Captain beam me out, NOW!!!!!!!!" Then everything went black............... *************  
  
Tom awoke to a beeping sound. His arm hurt and he felt like his head was going to explode. "Where I'm I?" Tom asked.  
  
"Your in sickbay Lt.Paris. You've had a head injury and you had been shot in the arm. How do you feel?" The docter's voice asked. "Lets see, I've been shot at, chased and practicly scared out of my whits and you ask me how I'm feeling???" Tom said trying to sit up. "He's fine." The docter muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Tom said. "I know." The Docter said grinning. He tried to sit up but the docter made him lie back down. "HI Tom. How are you doing?' Harry asked stepping into sickbay. "Just fine Kim. How's B'Elanna?" "She almost passed out when we lost contact with you." Harry anwered. 'Tell her I'm fine and not to worry." Tom told Harry as he left the room. Harry nodded his head and the door closed. After three more x-rays, two more scannes, and one more blood sample later he got to leave sick bay.  
  
"Finally." Tom thought. He went to B'Elanna and his quarters, B'Elanna hugged him so tightly he didn't know how much longer he hold his breath. "I missed you so much! "She said. "I missed you to honey. How's the baby?" "She's doing good. The Docter said she's growing well and we still have a least two more weeks until she arrives." B'Ellanna said. "Only two weeks!" Tom said clasping down in a chair. "Here I made you some chicken and rice for dinner." B'Elanna said handing him a plate of chicken and rice. "Oh, my favorite! Thanks B'Elanna." He said before he dug into his meal.  
  
"Captain to Paris." His comm beeped. He almost chocked on his piece of chicken it surprised him so much. "Paris here." Tom anwered choaking. "After your done eating come down to the bridge, we have some work to do." "On my way. Paris out." He told B'Elanna that he had to go out and he reported to the bridge. The captain needed him to help in engineering since B'Elanna had to stay home. As he work his comm beeped. "Sick bay to Paris." "Paris here." "You better come down here sir we about to become a father." 'WHAT!! How's B'Elanna?" "Well come down and see." Before even reporting into Captain Janeway he was at the med bay door before anyone could say a thing. Janeway, and Seven followed close behind. He ran in to see B'Elanna resting on a med bed with a small bundle in her arms. "Tom." She said" Your a father." Tom kissed her and then pulled away the blanket from the baby's face. The baby cooed and sucked on her small thumb.  
  
"She's perfect." He said kissing the tiny face. Janeway and Seven rushed in and saw the little bundle. Seven and Janeway held the baby. Seven held the baby as if she where glass. "She won't break Seven." B'Elanna said. Seven held the baby closer and touched her tiny face with such gentlness B'Ellanna smiled. "Youre looking at your god-mother." B'Elanna told the baby. Seven grinned and told the baby, "Your the most beautiful child I've ever seen." "Captain will you be her legal aunt? I have no sisters or brothers." B"Elanna asked. Janeway was so happy she just smiled and nodded and touched the baby's soft cheek. "Lets name her Kayla." Tom said. "Alright, Kayla Anna Paris." "Welcome to the world Kayla."  
  
The End 


End file.
